Le Nouveau
by Mana2702
Summary: De nos jours, Bilbon et Thorin sont au lycée, en terminale. Que peut-il bien se passer dans cette situation?
1. La rentrée

_J'ai peut-être fait de petites fautes je m'en excuse, comme dit dans mes deux dernières publications les plus récentes, j'ai déjà donné du travail à ma bêta mais je continue toutefois d'écrire, je publie donc sans qu'elle me corrige car sinon elle n'arrêterait jamais la pauvre. Soyez indulgent(e)s s'il vous plaît. Laissez moi des reviews. __C'est le point de vue de Bilbon, notre petit Hobbit est notre narrateur pour notre plus grand plaisir._  
><em>Rated M pour plus tard…<em>

* * *

><p>La rentrée c'est toujours un jour important. Cette année j'arrive en terminale littéraire. Je m'installe à un bureau dans les premiers rangs. Je sors mon carnet et ma trousse.<p>

Les élèves s'installent lentement à leurs places un peu partout dans la salle. Bien sûr les gros bras, tous ceux de l'équipe de foot américain se mettent au fond tous ensemble. Ça me surprend toujours que des gros bras comme eux fassent littéraire, mais bon. Je vois soudain un visage nouveau parmi eux. Ce garçon n'était pas dans l'établissement avant.

Je me retourne en haussant les épaules, pour ce que ça m'intéresse vraiment. Le professeur s'assoit à son bureau. C'est un Homme, d'un age avancé, il a des yeux bleus fatigués, un nez tordu, de longs cheveux gris ébouriffés, une longue moustache plus courte d'un côté que de l'autre et une longue barbe de la même couleur. Il annonce:

«-Je suis monsieur Radagast, votre professeur principal.»

Il nous distribue le fameux règlement intérieur ainsi que nos emplois du temps. C'est d'un ennui mortel. Il explique:

«-Je suis, pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, professeur de science.»

Il fait l'appel. Je réponds présent à mon nom. Monsieur Radagast appel:

«-Thorin Écu-de-Chêne.»

Le nouveau lève négligemment la main ce qui fait ricaner ses copains. Je tourne la tête vers lui et lève les yeux au ciel. C'est n'importe quoi. Notre professeur principal nous lâche enfin après nous avoir lu un mot du proviseur monsieur Saroumane, un Homme vieux, grand, mince, une longue barbe blanche, de longs cheveux blancs, d'épais sourcils noirs, les yeux noirs eux aussi. Nous partons donc. Cette première heure est terminée.

Dans le couloir nous croisons monsieur Gandalf le CPE. C'est un Homme lui aussi, grand, âgé, de longs cheveux gris-blancs, une longue moustache et une barbe bien fournie de la même couleur, des yeux bleus très clairs tombants, et un nez large. Il nous salut et continue sa route comme nous continuons la notre de notre côté.

Nous partons en sport. C'est monsieur Bard notre professeur cette année. Lui aussi appartient à la race des Hommes. Il est jeune, les cheveux châtains mi-longs, une fine moustache bien taillée, un bouc sous sa lèvre inférieure et à la pointe du menton, des yeux noisettes, grand, mince et musclé. Il demande à ce que les groupes se forment selon les préférences. Puis il choisit l'activité dans laquelle il y a le plus de personnes. Ce n'est pas mon groupe, comme toujours. Je soupire et vais avec les autres.

Notre professeur d'histoire-géographie monsieur Balin est un homme sympathique, et un bon professeur. C'est un Nain agé, des cheveux d'un blanc parfait, et une longue barbe à la forme étrange, blanche elle aussi. Il a un nez crochu et des yeux bruns plutôt tristes. Je l'ai déjà eu l'an dernier. Il est très patient et gentil avec les élèves, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne peuvent pas tout connaître.

Notre cours suivant est avec madame Galadriel. C'est la professeur de philosophie. C'est une Elfe semblant jeune. De longs cheveux blonds-blancs, des yeux bleus clairs, elle est d'une grande beauté. Je ne suis pas très fan de cette matière normalement, mais cette professeur sait rendre les choses intéressantes. Elle est très douce et très calme.

Il y a ensuite monsieur Thranduil notre professeur de langue. C'est lui aussi un Elfe qui semble encore jeune malgré son age avancé comme tout les Elfes, mais plutôt autoritaire et étrange. Il est un peu intimidant, à cause de sa silhouette longue et fine, mais aussi à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds platine naturels, ses yeux bleus perçants et ses épais sourcils noirs. Il enseigne l'elfique sous ses deux formes principales: le quenya et le sidarin, l'elfique étant la langue obligatoire au programme.

Ensuite nous avons le choix entre le nain ou khuzdul, enseigné par monsieur Bifur, un Nain entre deux ages pour le moins étrange, une longue et épaisse barbe grise, une moustache noire de laquelle descendent de chaque côté une tresses noire et grise, de longs cheveux noirs avec juste une mèche grise, d'épais sourcils et une lame de hache fichée dans le crâne.

La deuxième langue au choix est celle des hommes soit l'adûnaic et le westron principalement avec monsieur Alfrid, un professeur que je déteste soit dit en passant. C'est un Homme plutôt jeune mince, courbé, des cheveux mi-longs et gras, un mono-sourcil, des dents pourries, des points noirs sur le visage, une barbe et une moustache mal rasée. J'ai prit le khuzdul pour ma part.

Nous voyons ensuite monsieur Bofur, notre professeur de musique. C'est un Nain d'age moyen avec de longs cheveux bruns attachés de chaque côté de son visage par deux grosses tresses, une longue moustache qui remonte aux pointes, une petite barbe il a toujours sur la tête un drôle de bonnet farfelu, des yeux marrons, un nez en trompette, il est très gentil et très amusant. Il nous fait tous passer en individuel. Je déteste ça. Je constate alors que le nouveau a une voix absolument magnifique.

Nous voyons ensuite monsieur Elfrond le professeur de littérature. Un Elfe grand, mince, d'age moyen. De longs cheveux châtains, des yeux de la même couleurs, les traits fins. Il est très gentil et très patient. C'est notre dernier professeur de la journée. Il faut dire que nous avons fait le tour des matières que nous avons cette année.

Je vois alors le nouveau passer. C'est un Nain. Il est plutôt grand pour sa race, il a de longs cheveux noirs corbeaux ondulés, des yeux bleus très clairs, il porte un jean noir moulant, un t-shirt blanc qui montre qu'il est musclé, des tennis noire et a son sac jeté vite fait sur son épaule gauche. Il accompagne ses amis fouteux en marchant d'un air nonchalant mais le dos droit, les mains enfouie dans les poches. D'après son maintient et son allure je dirais qu'il vient d'une famille noble.

J'ai l'air minable à côté avec mon sac sagement sur mon dos, ma chemise, mon petit gilet, ma veste en velours, mon foulard, mon bermuda en velours côtelé et mes cheveux dans tous les sens tombant sur ma nuque et devant mes oreilles un peu pointues. Quand à mes pieds, bah ils sont nus comme toujours. Les Hobbits ne peuvent pas porter de chaussures, et ils n'en ont pas besoin, leurs pieds sont en cuir naturel.

Je rentre chez moi en soupirant, heureux de retrouver le confort de mon trou. Je pose mon sac dans ma chambre, puis m'installe à table avec de quoi manger. Mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés du travail. J'avale mon goûter puis je vais dans ma chambre. Je m'assois à mon bureau et commence à regarder les cours que j'ai le lendemain pour me préparer. 


	2. Le début d'une amitié

La rentrée est passée depuis deux bon mois maintenant. Les cours ont commencés et j'aime ça. J'adore les études. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis mais je m'en moque. Je suis très bien tout seul. Je suis toujours dans les premiers rangs, et on me fiche la paix.

Un jour que je suis assit dans la bibliothèque en train de lire un ouvrage sur les Elfes quelqu'un s'assoit en face de moi. Je suis surpris, d'habitude personne ne vient jamais. Un voix grave lance:

«-Tu t'appelle Biblon c'est bien ça?

-Euh… oui.»

Je regarde mon interlocuteur avec surprise et enchaîne:

«-Et toi c'est Thorin.»

Il sourit:

«-C'est ça. Dis, tu m'as l'air plutôt doué dans les études non?

-Je me débrouille.

-Et bien… je me demandais si tu accepterai de m'aider. Je te payerai hein ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je dois vraiment avoir mon diplôme et pour ça il me faut de bonnes notes.

-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à un de tes amis?

-Les sportifs ne sont pas les meilleurs profs, ils ne pensent qu'à l'entraînement et au match de la prochaine fois, dit-il avec malice.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas demander à une fille? Je suis certain que Marigold ou Primula se feraient un plaisir de t'aider.

-Non… elles sont très gentilles mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec des filles qui passeraient plus de temps à me faire les yeux doux qu'à m'aider à apprendre des choses. C'est pour ça, je pense qu'avec un garçon ça sera plus facile. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave ce n'est rien.»

J'hésite puis lance:

«-Bon d'accord, je t'aiderai.

-Tant mieux, merci beaucoup.»

Il sourit, me serre la main, se lève et s'en va aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. J'arque un sourcil, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir comprit tout ce qui m'arrive, mais peu importe. Je reprend ma lecture, mais je trouve tout de même très étrange que ce colosse soit venu vers moi.

Je vais donc devoir m'organiser puis lui enseigner des choses. Mais je ne connais absolument pas son niveau. Je soupire à cette idée puis je décide de ranger mon livre, ne n'arrive plus à me concentrer de toute façon.

Je marche dans la cours et je croise Thorin. Il me sourit et me fait un petit signe de la main. Je fronce les sourcils surpris et lui rend son salut. La sonnerie retentit, il est temps d'aller en sport. Monsieur Bard nous accueil comme toujours avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et nous allons nous changer. Je déteste le sport, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Comme toujours les sportifs sont les premiers à sortirent des vestiaires. Ils font des trucs que seuls les sportifs peuvent comprendre: ils se sautent sur le dos, saute et se tape le torse contre celui d'un autre, se tape le poing, et plein de choses tout aussi étranges.

Pour ma part je pousse un autre soupire et je vais avec les autres. Je déteste devoir porter ce simple short et ce t-shirt, mais c'est la tenue réglementaire, je n'ai donc pas les choix. Les filles s'approchent de moi. Il y a les jumelles Elfes Lerrien et Findulas Felagund et une Hobbit, Mara Cook of Great Smials. Elles me sourient:

«-Tu ne va pas avec les autres?»

Je les regarde en arquant un sourcil:

«-J'ai vraiment l'air d'être du même univers que ces garçons?!»

Elles me regarde en faisant la moue:

«-Non en effet. C'est pas grave tu reste avec nous!»

Mara prend mon bras sous le sien et nous allons nous mettre en place. Il y a trois activités en sport cette année: tir à l'arc, athlétisme et natation. Nous commençons par l'athlétisme. Nous avons le choix entre course ou bien lancé de javelot ou de disque.

Les jumelles prennent disque, Mara course et moi je prend javelot. Je n'aime aucun des trois choix de toute façon. Nous passons donc l'heure à lancer bêtement le truc devant nous.

Je suis bien heureux quand l'heure touche à sa fin. Je vais dans le vestiaire et me change. Je suis un des seuls qui ne va pas à la douche. Les autres s'en fichent, ils prennent leur douche, se moque de l'anatomie de leur voisin et leur fouette les fesses avec leur serviette. Je trouve ça tellement stupide.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et je sors du vestiaire. Un coup de déo était suffisant, je n'ai pas beaucoup transpirait. Je retrouve les filles devant la porte. Elles me sourient et nous partons manger. Ensuite elles partent de leur côté et moi du mien.

Je vais à la bibliothèque. Je me met à lire, j'adore ça. Je ne vois pas le temps passé quand je me plonge dans mes bouquins. Je sursaute quand une voix demande:

«-Je peux m'asseoir?»

Je cligne des paupières encore sous la surprise:

«-Euh… oui bien sûr, les tables sont à tout le monde.»

Je me replonge dans ma lecture. C'est un seconde, je constate en lançant un regard circulaire à la bibliothèque que toutes les places sont prises. Je termine mon chapitre juste au moment où la sonnerie se fait entendre.

C'est partit pour deux heures d'histoires. Monsieur Balin est un bon professeur très intéressant. Il connaît beaucoup d'histoires, d'anecdotes. Je trouve ça passionnant, peu importe le sujet que l'on étudie il a quelque chose à dire. Je me demande soudain en quelle matière je vais devoir aider Thorin, il ne m'a pas précisé. Je me fait la réflexion mentale que je devrai le lui demander à la fin de l'heure.

À peine la sonnerie a-t-elle sonnée que la salle se vide d'un coup. Les élèves sont impatients de partir. Je m'approche timidement de Thorin:

«-Euh excuse moi….»

Il se tourne vers moi et m'offre un sourire bienveillant:

«-Oui?

-Bah je me demandais… enfin tu as besoin d'aide dans quelle matière? Tu ne m'a pas dit tout à l'heure.

-Huuum… je pense dans un peu tout à part dans le khuzdul et le sport.»

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux:

«-D'accord. Il faudrait peut-être s'organiser alors? Parce qu'on va avoir pas mal de boulot.»

Ses copains de l'équipe de foot américain ricanent entre eux ce qui me fait rougir. C'est vrai que je dois avoir l'air incroyablement stupide du haut de mes quatre-vingt-dix centimètres face à Thorin qui fait au moins trente centimètres de plus que moi. En plus mon allure ne joue pas en ma faveur. Mais Thorin leur lance un regard qui leur impose le silence et me sourit:

«-Tu as raison, ça demande de l'organisation. Et bien attends un instant… j'ai entraînement les mardis et jeudis soirs. On peut donc dire tous les autres jours, et je te paye… quinze de l'heure ça te va? Sachant que je pense que pour être bien il faut deux heures environ trois fois par semaine, t'en dit quoi?

-Euh… waouh, y a beaucoup d'infos d'un coup là. Laisse moi deux secondes pour remettre en ordre tout ça: deux heures trois fois par semaine, du coup ça ferait lundi, mercredi et mercredi vue tes entraînements, et normal on bosse pas le week end. D'accord, oui ça me va.»

Il me sourit:

«-Super, tu va voir, je vais être un élève attentif.

-Je n'en doute pas, je lui rend son sourire.

-Super, bon, bah on se rejoint à la grille à la fin de la journée?

-Pas de problème, comme ça on ira se poser et on va faire un planning de ce qu'on a à faire.

-Cool, à plus tard alors.»

Il me donne une tape amicale dans le dos et part avec ses amis. Je pars de mon côté. Je me demande comment ça va se passer ce soir…

La fin de la journée arrive. Je suis donc devant la grille avec mon sac sur mes épaules. Thorin arrive vers moi d'un pas nonchalant mais très prestigieux. Il me sourit et s'arrête à côté de moi:

«-Ça va?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Très bien, on y va?

-Euh oui, mais tu préfère qu'on aille chez moi ou chez toi?

-Ah oui j'avais pas pensé à ça…. Je pense que ce sera mieux chez toi parce que là-bas tu as tes livres, tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin.

-Très bien allons-y alors, dis-je en hochant la tête.»

Nous partons donc pour ma maison. Je grimace:

«-Désolé, tu va peut-être te sentir un peu à l'étroit.»

Il sourit:

«-Non c'est bon ne t'en fait pas, ça va.

-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose?

-Je veux bien s'il te plaît.

-Très bien assieds toi j'arrive.»

Je me dirige vers le garde-manger pendant que Thorin s'installe sur une des chaises à table. Je prend des fruits, du pains, des gâteaux, des friandises, du thé, de la citronnade, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut en fait, du coup je prend un peu de tout. J'apporte tout ça à table:

«-Prends ce que tu veux.

-C'est un véritable festin, s'exclame Thorin en riant.»

«-Oui je ne savais pas ce que tu allais vouloir alors j'ai prit de tout.»

J'attrape un gâteau à l'anis, mes préférés et mord dedans:

«-Alors, on doit reprendre quasiment toutes les matières. Tu as quand même le niveau terminale ou il faut remonter plus loin?

-Normalement j'ai le niveau terminale en tout, sauf peut-être en géo.

-D'accord, plus de géo, attends»

J'attrape un bloc et un crayon et je commence à prendre des notes sur ce que nous disons. Thorin regarde autour de lui:

«-C'est très beau ici.

-Merci, alors renforcer la géo, sinon tu veux surtout que je t'aide à réviser c'est ça?

-Oui, enfin si tu peux m'apprendre deux ou trucs qui sont pas dans les bouquins ce serait cool.

-Très bien, je ferai mon possible. Et sinon tu viens d'où? Parce que tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas?

-Si je suis nouveau, je viens d'Erebor.»

Je vais chercher une carte dans ma chambre et revient avec:

«-Alors, la Comté est ici, et Erebor là tu vois, donc tu as fait pas mal de route.»

Il est penché au dessus de la table pour regarder la carte. Nous ne sommes séparés que par quelques petits, minuscules centimètres. Ses yeux bleus regardent attentivement la carte:

«-Ah oui en effet, je ne m'imaginais pas que c'était aussi loin. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à apprendre dis donc!»

Je rigole gentiment:

«-Ça viendra tu verra. Dans pas longtemps tu connaîtra la Terre du Milieu mieux que personne, même mieux que moi si ça se trouve.»

Il se met à rire lui aussi:

«-J'en doute, mais c'est gentil de me dire ce genre de choses pour me motiver.

-C'est mon rôle. Bon, et tu as vraiment envie d'apprendre donc c'est parfait. Mais tu n'as pas peur que ça mette un méchant coup à ta réputation de sportif?»

Il hausse les épaules:

«-C'est pas parce qu'on est sportif qu'on est obligé d'être débile et inculte. Moi j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses. Et je dois avoir mon diplôme absolument, donc je dois travailler dur. Et c'est gentil à toi de m'aider.

-De rien, tu m'as demandé très gentiment alors il n'y a pas de soucis.»

C'est seulement là que je me rend compte que nous sommes toujours penchés sur la carte et que nos visages se touchent presque quand nous parlons. Je rougis et me recule:

«-Enfin bon. C'est bien pour les jours et les horaires, comme ça on ne sera pas embêtés car mes parents ne seront pas encore rentrés du travail.

-Je ne veux pas déranger surtout.

-Non c'est bon, si ils ne sont pas là je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait les déranger!

-Si tu le dis. Mais je ne veux pas non plus accaparer tout ton temps. Si tu trouve que c'est trop dis le moi surtout!»  
>Je secoue la tête en haussant les épaules:<p>

«-Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Ça me fera réviser en même temps de toute façon.

-C'est une bonne façon de voir les choses, sourit-il.

-Pourquoi es-tu arrivé ici si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?»

Il attrape un muffin au chocolat et mord dedans:

«-Et bien… Il y a eu un petit problème de dragon à Erebor, nous avons donc dû déménager rapidement. Mon père avait entendu parlé de cette région, que le travail était facile à trouver, alors nous sommes venus. Je vois qu'il y a pas mal de races différentes ici.

-En effet, mais ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça.»

Il hoche la tête:

-Et toi, tu as toujours vécu ici?

-Oui, je suis né ici. Ma famille est très connue et respectée ici. Sans vouloir paraître prétentieux.

-Bof, mon père était roi d'Erebor alors je te bat niveau prétentieux, lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.»

Nous nous mettons à rire puis je demande:

«-Tu veux commencer à travailler aujourd'hui ou pas?»

Il passe une main dans son épaisse chevelure brune:

-Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux.

-C'est toi qui choisis, c'est toi qui vois si tu es motivé ou pas…

-Et bien… oui allons-y.

-Par quoi on commence?

-Très bonne question… ce que tu veux!

-La littérature?»

Thorin m'offre un large sourire:

-Parfait.»

Je regarde le programme de cette année et demande:

-Bon déjà pour commencer est-ce que tu as lu les œuvres que nous allons étudier?

-Pas toutes, il m'en reste deux à lire, mais sinon oui.  
>-Très bien, il te manque lesquelles?<p>

-Le recueil de poèmes et le récit sur la bataille contre Sauron.

-Très bien, alors que dirais tu de commencer par quelque chose de simple? Le livre sur Erebor justement? Comme ça comme tu connais déjà le lieu pour y avoir vécu ce sera simple non?»

Il m'offre à nouveau l'un de ses ravissants sourire sincères et me donne une tape amicale dans le dos qui me projette contre la table:

«-Très bonne idée! Oh désolé je ne voulais pas te faire mal!

-Ce n'est rien, je le rassure en souriant à mon tour.»

Nous étudions un peu, puis il part après m'avoir tendu deux billets. Je le remercie et l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il se retourne et me sourit:

«-Alors à demain.

-A demain»

Il me sert rapidement dans ses bras et s'en va. Je ferme la porte encore un peu surpris par cette accolade inattendue et je vais ranger la nourriture dans le garde-manger. Nous avons grignoter tout en étudiant. Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre et met de la musique en m'asseyant à mon bureau.

Ce premier cours ne s'est pas si mal passé. Thorin est un garçon très gentil, et différent des autres sportifs de l'école. En plus il est réellement attentif et motivé pour ce que nous faisons. Je pense que nous allons avancer assez vite.


	3. La complicité s'installe

**Pour les messages on reconnaîtra les paroles de chacun comme ça Thorin et _Bilbon_.**

* * *

><p>Je prépare minutieusement le prochain cours. Je ne veux pas qu'il me paye pour ne pas être compétent.<p>

L'heure du cours arrive. On toque à ma porte. J'ouvre et sourit à Thorin. Il me rend mon sourire et me tend une boîte:

«-Tiens, j'ai cru voir que tu aimais assez les gâteaux à l'anis.»

Je rougis:

«-C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup.»

Je me pousse et le laisse entrer. Nous nous installons à table et j'apporte de quoi manger et boire. Nous commençons le cours. Thorin est très attentif, et je le trouve très intéressant quand il parle d'Erebor. C'est manifestement un sujet qu'il maîtrise parfaitement et qui le passionne. Soudain il sort son portable:

«-Au fait, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu me donne ton numéro. Ce serait plus facile pour si jamais j'ai un empêchement pour l'un de nos cours, ou même si toi tu as besoin de me contacter.»

Je secoue la tête et sors mon propre téléphone. Nous échangeons nos numéros et je demande:

«-Tu veux faire une pause, ou t'arrêter, ou continuer? Comme tu veux.»

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux épais:

«-Une petite pause tiens.»

Je souris et appuie mon dos contre le dossier de la chaise. Il me demande:

«-Alors, parle moi de toi, c'est vrai, finalement on ne se connaît pas.»

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en bataille:

«-Que veux-tu savoir? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter.»

Il sourit:

«-Je suis sûr du contraire.»

Je réfléchis puis commence:

«-Je suis fils unique, ma mère est chef dans un restaurant et mon père banquier. Je suis souvent tout seul, j'adore lire, je déteste le sport… Je ne vois pas quoi dire sur moi en fait.»

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air et hoche la tête:

«-C'est déjà pas mal.

-Et toi, parle moi de toi.

-J'ai une sœur, mon père est chef du personnel dans une entreprise, ma mère est décédée. J'adore le sport, j'ai toujours été casse cou, j'aime l'aventure. J'aimerais retourner à Erebor mais c'est impossible. Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu prêt tout.»

Je le regarde sans rien dire, puis je lâche enfin:

«-Désolé pour ta mère.»

Il hausse les épaules:

«-C'est pas ta faute. Tu as oublié de dire quelque chose sur toi.»

Je fronce les sourcils:

«-Vraiment?

-Oui, tu as oublié de dire que tu es gourmand.»

Je rougis violemment:

«-Ah oui…

-Mais je trouve ça amusant en fait.»

Je sourit et demande sans m'en rendre compte:

«-Et sinon t'as une copine? Vue comment t'es populaire les filles doivent te courir après!»

Il a l'air gêné:

«-Bah oui j'ai du succès mais non, je suis seul.»

Je fais une mimique puis repousse une bouclette blonde derrière mon oreille:

«-Je voulais pas être indiscret, on s'y remet?

-Oui, mais y a pas de problème, tu as le droit de me poser toutes les questions que tu veux.»

Je lui souris et nous reprenons le travail.

Le soir alors que je suis dans mon lit en train de lire je reçois un message:

«-Encore merci pour les cours que tu me donne.

-De rien, c'est bien normal, si je peux aider autant que je me rende utile.

-Tu fais quoi?

_-Je lis, et toi?_

-Moi aussi, je m'attaque aux deux œuvres à étudier que je n'ai pas encore lu. Et toi tu lis quoi?

_-C'est bien, comme ça on pourra bosser sur ce que tu aura lu. Moi je lis un roman, rien de bien intéressant…_

-Alors pourquoi ça m'intéresse?»

Je souris devant mon portable et réponds:

«_-Je ne sais pas, parce que tu es fou?_

-C'est bien vrai ;)

-_Tu sais que ce n'est pas en m'envoyant des messages que ta lecture scolaire va avancer? :)_

-M'en fout, j'avais envie de parler avec une personne sympathique.

-_C'est gentil de me trouver sympa, mais je pense que tes amis de l'équipe de foot le sont plus encore…_

-Non, on ne peut pas discuter avec eux si ça sort du sport, des voitures ou des gonzesses. Mais avec toi je peux parler de tout… c'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup :D

-_Si tu le dis… alors dans ce cas parlons de ta lecture d'accord?_

-T'es sérieux là?! Moi qui voulais me détendre…

-Laisse tomber… Quoi de neuf?

-_Depuis cet après-midi? Hum… rien à part que j'ai mangé pour changer, et toi?_

-Moi non plus rien de neuf.

-_…_

-Quoi?

-_Rien, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire._

-Oh… bah tiens, je te retourne ta question de tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu as une copine?

-_Non, je ne suis pas du genre à affoler les filles, et c'est tant mieux!_

-Pourquoi?

-_Et bien parce qu'avoir une copine c'est… j'en sais rien en fait…_

-T'as jamais eu de copine?! O.o

_-Non, et toi tu en a eu beaucoup?_

-Beaucoup peut-être pas mais quelques unes…

-_Ah, tu as fait des ravages :p_

-Si on veut…»

Je sursaute quand ma mère ouvre la porte de ma chambre:

«-Bilbon il est l'heure de te coucher si tu veux être en forme demain.»

Je lève les yeux au ciel:

«-J'ai 18 ans maman ça va! En plus il est que… 23h30!»

J'ouvre de grands yeux en voyant l'heure, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je soupire à nouveau:

«-C'est bon j'éteins, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.»

Elle ressort. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et envoie un message:

«_-Il est tard, je dois me coucher. Salut._

-Bonne nuit, on se voit demain :)»

J'éteins mon portable et j'enchaîne avec la lumière.

Le lendemain quand j'arrive au lycée Thorin est devant la grille. Il me sourit:

«-Salut, pas trop fatigué?

-Non ça va, et toi?

-Super comme d'habitude.

-Tu ne traîne pas avec tes amis?»

Il me sourit:

«-Si, je suis avec l'un d'entre eux justement.»

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux:

«-Oui…

-Quoi tu n'es pas mon ami?

-Si si, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis. Je suis toujours tout seul d'habitude c'est pour ça.

-Et bah maintenant tu aura au moins un ami.

-J'ai des copines en fait, mais elles ne traînent pas avec moi et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. J'aime être tranquille.

-Tu passe pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque n'est-ce pas?

-Non c'est vrai.»

Je souris et nous arrivons devant la salle. Thorin lance:

«-Au fait, j'ai un match après-demain, tu veux venir?

-Euh… si tu veux. C'est le soir?

-Oui, il commence à 18h30, et ça dure environ une heure.

-Très bien, bah je viendrai alors.

-Cool.»

Il m'offre un sourire franc et nous entrons en classe. Je suis devant et lui au dernier rang, comme toujours.

En plein milieu de l'heure je sens mon portable vibrer. Nous sommes avec monsieur Radagast, il ne remarquera pas si je lis mon message:

«-C'est moi ou ce cours est ennuyeux à mourir?! -'»

Je regarde autour de moi un peu nerveux à l'idée d'avoir été vu par le prof. Par chance ce n'est pas le cas. Je répond:

«_-Ce n'est pas en m'envoyant des messages que tu améliorera tes notes pour le diplôme monsieur Ecu-de-Chêne!_

-Rabat joie :p»

Je ne peux retenir un sourire devant cette réponse. Un autre message arrive aussitôt:

«-J'adore te voir sourire comme ça, ça m'amuse et je m'ennuie moins!»

Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe de mes oreilles et regarde nerveusement autour de moi. Si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il aime les filles je pourrais penser qu'il flirt avec moi. Je rougis encore plus et répond:

«_-Tant mieux alors._

-Je te trouve très drôle, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça?

-_J'ai chaud._

-Vraiment?

-_Oui._

-Tu n'aime pas parler avec moi? :'(

-_Si mais pas pendant les cours quand je risque de me faire pincer…_

-Ok, on se voit à la fin de l'heure :)

-_A tout à l'heure._»

Je remet mon portable dans ma poche et me concentre tant bien que mal sur le cours. J'ai du mal parce que je sens le regard moqueur de Thorin posé sur mes épaules.

À la fin de l'heure il me rattrape alors que je suis dans le couloir:

«-Alors ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Pas trop mal, j'aime l'idée qu'on aille dans un cours intéressant à présent.

-En effet, la musique c'est quelque chose de cool.»

Nous allons dans la salle de musique et nous plaçons avec nos voix. Thorin est basse bien sûr, je suis ténor. Le cours commence. Thorin a une si belle voix qu'il a même un solo. Sa voix me fait frissonner sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte.

À la pause je vais à la bibliothèque. Je suis en train de lire quand une voix devenue très familière demande:

«-Je peux?

-Bien sûr.»

Thorin s'assoit en face de moi, sors un cahier et commence à travailler. Je ne porte pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il fait, je suis plongé dans mon roman. Il demande tout en écrivant:

«-C'est le roman dont tu me parlais l'autre jour?

-Oui, je l'ai presque fini, j'ai hâte de lire la fin!

-Tu me le prêtera quand tu l'aura fini?»

Je lève la tête et lui sourit:

«-Si tu veux oui.

-Cool merci.»

Il me sourit et se remet à son travail. La pause se passe comme ça, nous n'échangeons plus aucune parole. Nous partons ensuite pour le cours de sport. Moi j'y vais en reculant, Thorin est à côté de moi et sourit:

«-Aller fais pas cette tête c'est pas si mal!  
>-Parle pour toi!<p>

-Aller, fais moi un sourire.»

Je soupire et me force à sourire. Son visage s'éclaire:

«-Voilà, je préfère te voir comme ça!

-Au fait, tes amis ne disent rien que tu passe tout ton temps avec moi?»

Il hausse les épaules:

«-Je m'en fout qu'ils soient d'accords ou pas, je suis ami avec qui je veux non?

-Si, mais on est toujours tout seuls tout les deux… ça peut lancer des rumeurs...

-Et alors?

-Bah moi je m'en fout personne m'aime donc ça changera rien, mais toi t'es populaire, si les gens commencent à dire n'importe quoi sur toi…

-Et si ce n'était pas n'importe quoi?»

Je le regarde en rougissant:

«-Comment ça?

-Bah peut-être que je n'aime pas que les filles, qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent tous autant qu'ils sont? Je crois que ça ne regarde que moi et l'autre personne non?

-Euh… si bien sûr. Tu ne me dois pas de compte, je n'ai rien demandé, et je ne te juge pas de toute façon. Regarde, moi j'ai jamais eu ni copine ni copain alors pourquoi j'irais juger les autres?»

Il me sourit:

«-Tu es quelqu'un de très généreux. J'ai de la chance d'être ton ami!

-C'est réciproque, tu es loin d'être le gros musclé débile qu'on s'imagine au premier abord»

Il éclate de rire:

«-Tu me voyais comme ça?

-Bah… ouai.»

Je rougis mais il passe son bras autour de mes épaules:

«-T'inquiète c'est normal, pour tout t'avouer la première fois que je t'ai vue je me suis dit que t'étais chiant comme un gobelin.»

Cette fois c'est moi qui éclate de rire:

«-Merci pour ta sincérité.

-De rien, c'est ce que font les vrais amis. Dis moi, pourquoi tu t'inquiète de ce que les gens peuvent dire? Deux garçons ne peuvent pas être amis?

-Si, mais en général ils ne sont pas tout le temps tout les deux tout seuls!

-C'est un détail ça on s'en fout! Sauf si ça te dérange, dans ce cas dis le moi…

-Non c'est bon, c'est juste que t'as une réputation et je m'en voudrais qu'elle prenne un mauvais tournant à cause de moi.»

Il hausse les épaules:

«-Les gens sont stupides, à part colporter sur les autres ils ne savent rien faire! Moi je suis bien avec toi, tu es un ami très intéressant. Ça me change et je trouve ça très agréable.

-Et bien je trouve agréable d'avoir un ami, j'en avait marre de ne parler qu'à des filles!»

Nous nous mettons à rire et entrons en sport.


	4. Le match

Pour les texto c'est la même chose que dans le chapitre précédent Thorin et _Bilbon_.

* * *

><p>C'est le soir du match. J'enfile un jean, un t-shirt, un pull et je pars pour le stade. Je n'y vais pas parce que j'aime le sport mais parce que mon ami m'a demandé de venir. Je m'assois dans les tribunes en soupirant. J'ai l'ait tellement déplacé ici.<p>

Les joueurs font leur entrée. Thorin se tourne vers les gradins. Il parcours l'assemblée des yeux et me sourit. Il me fait de grands signes de la main. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne suis pas sûr que ces saluts me soient adressés. Je pose alors mon index sur mon torse, pour m'auto-désigner. Il hoche la tête avec un large sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil et agite encore plus frénétiquement le bras.

Je rougis en voyant que tous les yeux se posent sur moi. Je lève doucement la main devant moi et lui réponds en la secouant légèrement. Il sourit et enfile son casque avant de partir avec l'équipe. Je dois avouer que l'équipement de foot américain lui va à ravir. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée saugrenue.

Le match commence. J'avoue que je me laisse vite prendre au jeu, criant de joie quand ils marquent, hurlant quand les adversaires en font autant. Je me surprend moi-même à insulter l'arbitre à un moment où il prend une mauvaise décision. Je rougis devant mon propre comportement. Moi qui suis d'habitude si calme et réservé je suis actuellement pire qu'une hystérique.

Thorin marqua un tuchdown et se tourna vers moi avant de m'envoyer un baiser. Je rougis jusqu'au bout de mes oreilles pointues et écarquille les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, c'est pour le moins étrange. Tous les regards se tournent à nouveau vers moi. J'aimerais devenir encore plus petit que je ne le suis déjà, c'est tellement gênant.

Le match se termine. Je suis heureux de voir que notre équipe a gagné. Les gradins se vident rapidement, la plupart des joueurs et des supporters vont faire la fête. Je descend doucement de ma rangée, les mains dans les poches et je vais sur le gazon. Je regarde autour de moi, je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était aussi grand que ça de là-bas.

Thorin arrive et me sourit:

«-Alors tu nous a trouvé comment?

-Euh… énergiques. Bravo.

-Merci»

Il s'avance vers le poteau. Nous sommes seuls dans le stade, les autres sont déjà partit depuis un moment pour célébrer la victoire.

Thorin a mit du temps à sortir des vestiaire, et vu comment il est impeccable dans sa chemise et son jean moulant j'en conclu que c'est parce qu'il a prit une douche. Ce jean lui fait des fesses d'enfer d'ailleurs. Je rougis d'avoir regardé cette partie de son anatomie.

Je le suis, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Il se tourne vers moi en souriant:

«-Alors, tu as aimé l'ambiance?

-Mouai, c'était plutôt agréable.»

Thorin a un de ses sourires mystérieux et s'approche de moi. Je recule et me heurte bientôt au pied du poteau. Thorin continue de s'approcher de moi, je ne peux plus bouger. Il plonge son regard dans le mien:

«-C'est toi qui es agréable»

Avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre, faire ou dire quoi que ce soit il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il commence par un léger baiser, puis il l'approfondit, caressant mes lèvres avec sa langue et passant une main sous mon pull. Je rougis et recule ma tête:

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-A ton avis, demande-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu m'embrasse?

-Gagné.»

Il reprend mes lèvres dans un baiser encore plus brûlant. Je suis parcouru d'un long frisson et, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je lui rend son baiser. Il sourit légèrement contre mes lèvres et mêle sa langue à la mienne.

Je tend timidement la main et la passe dans ses cheveux longs. Ils sont incroyablement doux, j'aime la sensation qu'ils procurent entre mes doigts. Il a vraiment une chevelure parfaite, une crinière épaisse mais si douce.

Thorin prend ça comme une invitation et resserre sa prise autour de moi. Je me laisse faire, ce garçon embrasse comme un dieu! Et puis, je crois que je ne trouverai pas plus agréable ailleurs. C'est alors que je sens son érection contre moi ce qui me fait légèrement gémir de plaisir.

Thorin finit par rompre le baiser en se reculant. Il murmure d'une voix rauque:

«-On va squatter une fête?

-Euh… si tu veux oui.»

Il me sourit et ramasse son sac avec son équipement avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Je le suis sans rien dire, j'ai la tête qui tourne encore un peu à cause de ce qui vient de se passer. Nous montons dans sa voiture. Il a jeté son sac sur le siège arrière et me regarde:

«-Tu va voir, on va beaucoup s'amuser.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-En plus comme ils seront tous bourrés on va pas être emmerdés!»

Je fais une mimique en hochant la tête. Il sourit, se penche, m'embrasse et murmure après m'avoir mordillé la lèvre inférieure:

«-Tes mimiques me rendent dingue!»

Il se tourne dans le bon sens et démarre. Nous partons donc vers la maison d'un des gars de l'équipe qui est en train d'organiser une énorme fête. Thorin se gare, arrête la voiture et nous descendons. Nous entrons dans la maison. Thorin accepte avec joie les félicitations de ses amis, les accolades, les tapes dans le dos.

Il se glisse ensuite parmi les danseurs et va nous chercher des verres. Il revient vers moi et m'en tend un:

«-Tiens, à la notre.

-A votre victoire!»

Tout le monde semble avoir entendu ma réponse car ils crient et lèvent leur verre, manifestement en accord avec mon toast. Je commence à siroter mon verre en regardant autour de moi. Je rougis en sentant que Thorin me dévore des yeux. Il me prend par la main et se fait un chemin jusqu'à une chambre inoccupée. Par chance personne ne nous a remarqué, du moins je crois et j'espère.

Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas pourquoi je me laisse faire comme ça ni pourquoi je le suis aussi facilement. Quoi qu'il en soit il ferme la porte à clé derrière nous et se jette sur mes lèvres comme un affamé.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais mon pull vole au dessus de ma tête pour aller atterrir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mon t-shirt le suit quelques instants plus tard. Thorin s'attaque à ma gorge, il la dévore de baisers, de petites morsures, de légers coups de langue. Je gémis en me cambrant légèrement contre lui. C'est très agréable.

Je tend des mains tremblantes vers lui et lui déboutonne lentement sa chemise. Je me penche et embrasse chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Il semble apprécier car il ferme les yeux en poussant un grognement de plaisir. Je laisse glisser le vêtement sur le sol. Il a vraiment un torse magnifique. Musclé, légèrement bronzé et recouvert d'une légère toison brune, juste ce qu'il faut.

Il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse avec fougue avant de me retirer mon pantalon sans quitter mes lèvres. Il prend ensuite mes fesses dans ses mains et les presse avidement en mêlant sa langue à la mienne. Son érection se presse à nouveau contre moi.

Je lui retire son jean en embrassant son torse. Je passe ensuite mes mains sur ses bras musclés ce qui me fait frissonner. Je lui retire son boxer et je reste immobile devant son sexe. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un Nain pouvait avoir un sexe de cette taille.

Thorin ne prête pas attention à mon instant de réflexion et me soulève dans ses bras comme si j'étais aussi léger qu'une plume. Il me pose sur le lit et me retire mon caleçon. Il l'envoie voler et fait courir ses mains sur moi. Il emprisonne bientôt mon sexe dans sa main ce qui me fait me cambrer. Il a des mains très douces contrairement aux apparences.

Je ferme les yeux en gémissant de plaisir quand il commence à faire bouger sa main. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules en me mordant la lèvre. Je n'ai jamais étais touché ni même embrassé avant, un tourbillon de sensations se déchaîne en moi. Thorin capture mes lèvres dans un nouveau baiser et murmure:

-Tu es très beau Bilbon, j'aime beaucoup ton corps, il est pile comme je l'imaginais!

Il m'embrasse avec beaucoup de tendresse en posant sa deuxième main au dessus de ma tête. Je pose une main sur ses fesses et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins. Je le pousse doucement pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il est allongé sur le dos devant moi et me regarde, en attente de voir ce que je vais faire. J'avoue que je me le demande tout autant que lui.  
>Je commence par faire courir mes mains sur son corps. Ensuite je dévore son cou de baisers. J'avoue à ma grande honte que j'y dépose même deux suçons. Il sourit et pose ses mains sur ma taille. Je fais glisser mes baisers sur son torse. Je m'attaque légèrement à ses tétons, les embrassant, les léchant, les mordillant. C'est apparemment une partie sensible car il grogne de plaisir en se cambrant. Je continue de faire glisser mes baisers sur son ventre plat, puis je m'arrête quand j'arrive au niveau de son érection.<p>

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois agir. Je décide de faire à l'instinct et commence par embrasser son membre tendu. Ça le fait frissonner. Je pose une main sur sa cuisse et de l'autre j'attrape sa virilité. Je dépose un baiser sur le bout avant d'y donner un petit coup de langue. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais, mais ses grognements m'indiquent que je le fais bien. Je le prend alors dans ma bouche. Thorin pousse un grognement plus rauque encore en se cambrant. Je commence un mouvement de va et vient avec ma tête à un rythme plutôt lent.

Thorin passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et contrôle mon rythme, me faisant aller un peu plus vite en murmurant:

«-C'est… très bien ce que tu me fais.»

Je presse ses cuisses dans mes mains. J'aime son corps, il est vraiment magnifique.

Thorin me fait me reculer, nous arrachant à tout les deux un grognement de frustration. Il me fait m'allonger sur le lit et m'embrasse. Ce baiser est sauvage, bestial et ô combien excitant je trouve. Il me caresse les fesses et murmure:

«-Il faut que je te prépare, ça va faire un peu mal je suis désolé»

Il se lèche les doigts et en enfonce un doucement dans mon antre serrée. Je gémit de douleur en me mordant la lèvre. Il mêle sa langue à la sienne et prend mon sexe dans sa main. Il commence à faire bouger sa main sur mon sexe mais garde l'autre immobile:

«-Tu dois te détendre mon chéri.»

Sa voix rauque et ce surnom inattendu me font frissonner. Mais ça marche, je suis plus détendu. Il commence alors à faire lentement bouger son doigt en moi. J'ai un peu mal mais mon sexe durcit encore plus. Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ses mains elles sont très agréables et savent ce qu'elles doivent faire pour procurer du plaisir.

Thorin sourit:

«-C'est bien, détend toi mon chéri»

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et grignote gentiment l'une de mes oreilles pointues. Il ajoute un deuxième doigt épais. Je pince les lèvres mais ne dit rien, j'essaye de ne pas laisser paraître ma douleur. Il accélère sa main sur mon sexe et commence un mouvement de ciseaux en moi. Je commence à me détendre quand la première douleur est passée.

Quelques minutes plus tard il s'allonge au dessus de moi, une main de chaque côté de ma tête. Il a son regard plongé dans le mien:

«-Tu es prêt?»

Je me met à hocher la tête, je ne peux pas répondre de toute façon. Il prend son sexe dans sa main et se positionne à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il l'enfonce doucement et progressivement.

Je cri de douleur et une larme coule le long de ma joue sans que je puisse la retenir. Thorin me caresse la joue et m'embrasse:

«-Je suis désolé, tu ne va pas avoir mal longtemps je te le jure»

Il reprend mon sexe dans ma main et m'embrasse pour me détendre. Une fois qu'il est entièrement entré en moi il ne bouge plus, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence en moi. Je croise mes jambes autour de sa taille et mêle ma langue à la sienne en lui caressant le dos.

Thorin semble sentir que je me suis totalement détendu grâce à nos baisers et à sa main car il commence à bouger lentement. En effet, j'ai beaucoup moins mal que tout à l'heure. Je sens même le plaisir qui commence à arriver. Je pousse un petit gémissement de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire:

«-Tu commence à aimer?

-Haaan oouiii.»

Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur le bout de mon nez avant de bouger un peu plus vite.

C'est officiel, je n'ai plus du tout mal. Je suis plutôt assiégé de plaisir. Ce rythme qu'il donne à chaque poussée m'envoûte. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit d'aussi agréable. Thorin capture mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant et il tape un point en moi qui me fait hurler de plaisir. Il sourit et accélère encore le rythme. Quelqu'un tambourine à la porte:

«-Sortez putain ça fait plus de trois heures que vous êtes là-dedans!

-Va te faire foutre y a pleins d'autres chambres, cri Thorin tout en continuant son mouvement.

Je lui griffe légèrement le dos, il continue de taper dans ce point qui me fait perdre la tête. Mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner, je ne suis plus qu'un être rempli du plaisir qu'est en train de m'offrir Thorin. Une vague de plaisir me submerge alors, des étoiles explosent dans mes yeux et je hurle de plaisir en me déversant sur le ventre plat de Thorin.

Il accélère encore le rythme et m'offre mon prénom dans un grognement rauque alors que je sens un liquide chaud se répandre en moi. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi à bout de souffle. Il le reprend rapidement et me serre dans ses bras en m'embrassant:

«-C'était génial. Tu es adorable quand tu jouis.

-Je… merci. C'était… waouh, magique! Merci.»

Je l'embrasse en lui caressant le torse. Il me caresse le dos, dépose un baiser sur mon front et soupire:

«-Je crois qu'on va devoir sortir.

-Je sais, je réponds en soupirant à mon tour.»

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse tendrement avant de se lever. Il se rhabille et j'en fais autant. Il me prend ensuite contre lui et m'embrasse à nouveau:

«-Je te raccompagne chez toi.»

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et ouvre la porte. Tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement. Thorin se moque de leurs regards et sort la tête haute en me tenant toujours par la main. Pour ma part je suis encore trop sous l'effet de l'orgasme pour réagir.

Nous montons en voiture et il me raccompagne. Il se gare et descend pour m'ouvrir la porte. Il me prend la main pour m'aider à sortir et m'embrasse. Il ne lâche pas ma main et m'accompagne jusque devant ma porte ronde. Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris timidement:

«-Bon bah j'y suis. Merci, j'ai passé une soirée très agréable.»

Je rougis, c'est assez délicat comme situation. Il me caresse la joue, se penche et m'embrasse:

«-Moi aussi j'ai passé une soirée très agréable. Dors bien, on se voit demain?

-Oui, on est dans la même classe de toute façon.

-C'est vrai, quelle logique monsieur le Hobbit, sourit-il.»

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et s'en va.

Je rentre dans la maison sur un nuage et je vais me coucher. Je prendrai une douche demain matin, tant pis si je suis encore moite de transpiration et tout, je suis fatigué et comblé, je n'ai qu'une envie me coucher. Alors que je me met en pyjamas je reçois un message:

-C'était une soirée magique. J'espère que nous en passerons beaucoup d'autres comme ça. Dors bien, je t'aime.

_-Passe une bonne nuit, tu t'es beaucoup dépensé ce soir. À demain, je t'aime moi aussi._

Je me couche avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Pour l'instant je ne réfléchis à ce qui peut se passer demain, je suis trop heureux. Thorin m'a offert mon premier baiser, ma première fois et il m'a dit qu'il m'aime. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleur amant que lui pour ma première fois.


	5. Le lendemain

Toujours la même routine pour les messages, Thorin et _Bilbon_.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain je me réveil de très bonne humeur. J'ai rêvé de Thorin toute la nuit. Tout à coup un doute m'envahis, comment va-t-il réagir aujourd'hui? Je sors de mon lit à regret. J'ai très envie de le voir mais j'ai aussi très peur. Quand je me lève je ressens une forte douleur au niveau des fesses ce qui me fait grimacer. Faire l'amour avec Thorin était incroyable mais maintenant j'en ressens les conséquences.<p>

Je me laisse tomber à table et avale un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ensuite je vais prendre une douche. Je me brosse les dents après m'être habillé et je pars. Plus je m'approche du lycée plus j'appréhende ce qui va se passer.

Thorin est là, debout devant la grille. Un sourire radieux éclair son visage quand il me voit ce qui me rassure un peu. Il s'approche de moi, m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse. Je suis surpris et soulager à la fois.

Tout le monde s'arrête et nous regarde. Thorin n'en à rien à faire, il passe une de ses mains dans mes bouclettes et de l'autre il resserre sa prise sur mon bassin. Pour ma part j'ai une main sur son torse et l'autre sur son épaule.

Nous nous écartons enfin et il prend ma main dans la sienne:

«-Tu as bien dormit mon cœur?

-Euh… oui merci, et toi?

-J'ai rêvé de toi.

-Moi aussi, j'avoue en rougissant.»

Il me sourit et c'est alors que je vois les suçons que je lui ai fait dans le cou. Je rougis violemment. Il me caressa la joue:

«-Quoi?

-Dans ton cou… je suis désolé.

-Ce ne sont que des suçons, y a pire, rigole-t-il.

-Oh…

-J'ai juste dû expliquer à mon père pourquoi j'avais ça mais c'est pas grave.

-Oh mon dieu la honte, je rougis d'avantage.

-Mais non, j'ai dit que c'était mon petit-ami qui m'avait fait ça et je m'en fiche moi d'avoir des marques de nos ébats. J'ai des griffures dans le dos, et alors? Moi je suis bien avec toi.»

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je le trouve tellement mignon à cause de ce qu'il vient de me dire que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser. En fait j'oublie même que tout le monde nous regarde tant les baisers de Thorin sont divins.

Nous partons en cours. Il ne s'asseoit pas à côté de moi, c'est normal on ne peut pas changer de place. Et dans un sens c'est préférable parce que je sens que si il avait été à côté de moi j'aurais été déconcentré et inattentif.

À la fin du cours je sors et commence à avancer dans le couloir. Thorin me rattrape:

«-Tu n'as pas un antidote contre les pensées coquines?

-Euh… non désolé.

-Tant pis, je continuerai de fantasmer sur toi pendant les cours.»

Il hausse les épaules et m'embrasse. Il dois ensuite partir pour le stade, ils ont une sorte de réunion pour le prochain match. Je continue donc d'avancer tout seul. C'est alors que des mains m'attrape et me soulève du sol. Je tourne la tête mais les personnes qui me tiennent ont des masques.

Je suis porté de force jusque dans un coin sombre. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant autour de moi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et ça m'inquiète. C'est alors que je reçois un énorme coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac:

«-Espèce de pédale!»

je me plie en deux en crachant un peu de sang. On me met un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe ce qui me fait me plier d'avantage. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur:

«-Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait?

-Ta gueule!»

Je reçois un coup de poing en pleine figure. Je tombe au sol. Ils m'enchaînent à coups de pieds et de poings, ils sont au moins six, avant de partir, me laissant tremblant sur le sol, toussant, crachant du sang.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrive enfin à me relever. Je crache à nouveau du sang en toussant violemment. Je crois qu'ils ont dû me casser au moins une côte.

Je titube dans les couloirs. Thorin arrive vers moi en courant:

«-Mon chéri qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'en sais rien, des gars masqués m'ont attrapé, emmené dans un coin et m'ont frappé. Mais je ne leur ai rien fait! Ils me reproche d'être ''une pédale''. Mais je sais même pas qui ils sont!»

Je me met à pleurer, j'ai mal, j'ai eu peur et mes nerfs lâchent enfin. Thorin me prend doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas me faire mal:

-Je crois qu'on nous a tendu un piège. J'ai été au stade et il n'a jamais été question d'une réunion. Je crois qu'on m'a juste dit ça pour m'écarter de toi. Je suis désolé mon amour. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital!»

Je secoue la tête:

«-Non, va en cours, je vais me débrouiller.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu peux à peine marcher. Et fais moi confiance, ceux qui t'ont fait ça vont me le payer! Je vais les retrouver et je te jure qu'ils vont le regretter»

Je souris légèrement malgré la douleur. Thorin est vraiment amoureux de moi pour aller jusque là. Il m'aide à marcher jusqu'à la voiture et m'aide à m'installer. Il monte et nous partons pour l'hôpital.

Nous attendons un long moment avant qu'un médecin vienne enfin s'occuper de moi. Résultat des courses j'ai trois côtes cassées, un doigt cassé, le nez en compote, la lèvre inférieure explosée et l'arcade gauche n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Le médecin se tourne vers Thorin:

«-Qui êtes vous?

-Son petit-ami.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Des homophobes l'ont coincé et se sont défoulé sur lui.

-Je vois, il va devoir rester ici pour cette nuit.

-Je peux rester avec lui?

-Non, les visites se terminent à vingt heure trente. Nous avons appelé ses parents.

-Très bien, merci docteur, répond mon Thorin en hochant la tête.»

Le médecin s'en va. Thorin se tourne vers moi et me caresse la joue:

«-Ces salauds ne t'ont pas loupé. Je te jure qu'ils vont le payer!

-Chuuut, ne t'apporte pas d'ennuis à cause de ça.

-Mais ils auraient pu te tuer!

-Non, ils n'étaient même pas assez courageux pour me montrer leur visage. Ça va je te dis.

-Ne dis pas que ça va voyons, tu arrive à peine à respirer!»

Mes parents arrivent alors que Thorin est en train de m'embrasser. Ils me regardent avec surprise. Ils demandent:

«-Euh Bilbon… tu ne nous présente pas ton ami?

-Papa, maman, je vous présente Thorin, mon petit-ami.»

Ils me regardent avec surprise. Mon père demande:

«-Qui t'as tait ça et pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas qui, ils portaient des marques, et c'est parce que je suis avec Thorin. Ils n'aiment pas les homosexuels!»

Mes parents se regardent étrangement puis ensuite Thorin. Il toussota nerveusement:

«-Je vais vous laisser.»

Il me sourit et sort de la chambre. Je soupire et regarde mes parents:

«-Quoi?

-Tu ne nous avait jamais parlé de lui!

-C'est récent maman. Mais il est très gentil.

-C'est un Nain…

-Et alors?

-Alors je ne me disais pas que tu pourrais tomber d'un garçon, et encore moins d'un Nain!»

Je soupire:

«-Ça ne change rien! Je suis bien avec lui!

-Tu t'es fait cassé la figure à cause de lui!

-Laissez moi tranquille! Je suis amoureux de Thorin et je m'en fiche que tu sois pas d'accord!»

Mes parents soupirent et partent au bout de quelques minutes. Thorin revient:

«-Je crois que tes parents ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Il semblerait qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur fils soit amoureux d'un garçon.

-Je m'en fiche moi du fait qu'ils soient d'accord ou pas!»

Je lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse tendrement.

Au bout d'un moment une infirmière arrive:

«-Les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. Vous pourrez revenir demain si vous voulez.

-Très bien, merci madame.»

L'infirmière s'en va. Thorin se penche et m'embrassa tendrement:

«-Je reviens demain mon chéri.

-Oui, à demain.»

Il m'embrasse et part. Je soupire et appuie ma tête à l'oreiller. Mon portable vibre un peu plus tard:

"-Je te jure que je vais retrouver ces salauds!

_-Mon amour tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver là!_

-Si, personne ne touche à mon petit-ami!

_-C'est mignon, je t'aime, mais ne fais pas non plus n'importe quoi._

-Non t'inquiète pas, qu'ils aient déjà le courage de venir me critiquer moi en face avant de venir s'en prendre à toi comme des lâches!

_-Merci chéri. On se voit demain de toute façon._

-Oui, je serais là dès que les visites seront autorisés.

_-T'es un amour!_

-Je déteste l'idée que tu passe la nuit tout seul dans une sordide chambre d'hôpital!

_-Ce n'est que pour une nuit. Je sors demain normalement donc ça ira._

-J'espère. Je t'aime, repose toi bien mon cœur.

_-Toi aussi, et arrête de te miner pour cette histoire._

-Mais comment tu peux prendre ça autant à la légère?

_-Je le prend pas à la légère, je trouve juste qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine!_

-Comme tu veux. À demain mon amour.

_-A demain mon chéri._"

Les messages s'arrêtent et je m'endors.

* * *

><p><em>Alors Smilinginlove c'est un peu à ça que tu avais pensé pour le chapitre précédent normalement? J'avoue que j'ai changé un peu ta proposition d'action, mais je trouve que ça passe bien quand même ;) n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je répond à toutes, et elles me dont plaisirs (enfin quand elles sont positives bien sûr).<em>


	6. La vengeance

Alors pour celui-ci il faut suivre explications: pour les textos comme d'hab' Thorin, _Bilbon_ et quand on passe à **ça c'est que c'est le point de vue de Thorin**.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Thorin arrive dès que les visites sont autorisées. Il m'embrasse doucement:<p>

«-Tu as dormis?

-Oui, j'avais mal partout mais j'ai dormit.

-Tant mieux, il m'offre un sourire tendre.

-Et toi tu as dormit?

-J'ai eu du mal. Je t'avoue que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer tout seul ici.»

Je lui passe une main dans les cheveux et l'embrasse:

«-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien.»

Il m'embrasse et soupire:

«-Je vais devoir y aller, je t'appelle, je t'envoie des messages et je repasse après les cours d'accord?

-Pas de problème mon cœur. Et ne te bat pas avec tout le monde.»

Il essaye de sourire à ma plaisanterie:

«-Je vais faire de mon mieux. À tout à l'heure, je t'aime toi.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

Il m'embrasse et part pour le lycée.

* * *

><p><strong>J'arrive au lycée remonté à bloc. J'ai bien l'intention de trouver qui a fait du mal à mon Hobbit d'amour. Bilbon est la personne la plus charmante que je connaisse, il n'a pas une once de cruauté en lui et je trouve écœurant qu'on puisse lui faire du mal à cause de sa sexualité.<strong>

**Quand j'arrive devant la salle, mes «amis» de l'équipe de foot évitent mon regard. Je plisse les yeux, ils savent quelque chose, c'est même sûrement eux. Je m'approche:**

**«-Tiens salut les gars, ça va aujourd'hui?**

**-Euh ouai ouai, s'empressent-ils tous de répondre.**

**-Vous avez entendu parlé de la baston, enfin je veux dire du passage à tabac qui a eu lieu hier?**

**-Euh… non.»**

**Je décide de poser la bombe:**

**«-C'est bizarre pourtant parce que Bilbon t'a reconnu Danatir!»**

**Il devient encore plus blanc qu'un linge:**

**«-Qu… quoi? C'est un menteur! J'ai rien fait moi!**

**-Quel vivacité pour répondre, tu es nerveux?**

**-Non, tu m'énerve avec tes questions c'est tout!**

**-Ah… et tu ne sais pas qui étaient présents si ce n'est pas toi?**

**-Non, il évite mon regard.»**

**Ils sont tous détournés et nerveux. Je lance d'un air plus que menaçant:**

**«-Je jure que si vous ne me donnez pas les noms je vous casse la gueule à tous!»**

**Ils échangent tous un regard inquiet. Ils voient à mon regard que je dis vrai. C'est alors que des noms tombent du ciel, comme par enchantement. Je les regarde et crache par terre:**

**«-Bande de lâches!»**

**Maintenant que j'ai les noms je n'ai plus qu'à agir. J'envoie un message à Bilbon:**

«Alors ça va depuis tout à l'heure?

_-Oui merci, tu n'es partit que depuis vingt minutes, je ne suis pas encore mort._

Tant mieux, ici tout se passe bien.

_-Tant mieux, ne fait pas de bêtises hein. Travail bien, et écoute au lieu de m'envoyer des messages._

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais?

_-Oui, mais c'est toujours agréable à entendre. Je t'aime aussi, à tout à l'heure._

-A tout à l'heure.»

**Je range mon portable et part à la recherches des coupables avec un seul objectif: venger Bilbon. Je trouve le groupe d'agresseurs. Ils sont en train de rire entre eux. Cependant ils perdent leur sourire quand ils me voient approcher.**

**J'avance vers eux d'un pas décidé et le regard plus mauvais que jamais. Ils ont osé faire du mal à la personne que j'aime, ils sont mal barrés. Je décoche un crochet du droit au premier qui se présente à moi. C'est un Nain et il semble encore se demander ce qui vient de se passer alors qu'il se frotte la mâchoire l'air hagard.**

**Celui à ma gauche, un Elfe, se jette sur moi, pensant avoir l'avantage du fait de me prendre par surprise. Je le retourne comme une crêpe et m'en libère, l'envoyant valser au loin.**

**Un autre sur ma droite, un Hobbit, s'essaye à me donner un coup de poing dans les côtes. Je le regarde en arquant un sourcil:**

**«-Tu fais quoi là bonhomme?»**

**Je m'approche et lui met un coup de boule. Il tombe sur le sol, assommé. Celui en face de moi, un Homme, recule en allant que j'avance. J'ai un sourire cruel:**

**«-Tu peux reculer autant que tu veux je continuerai d'avancer, je t'attraperai, et la douleur n'en sera que plus grande!»**

**Je l'attrape et lui met un direct du droit. Il a essayé de se débattre, mais je tenais si fermement le revers de sa veste qu'il lui était impossible de fuir. Il tombe avec le nez explosé.**

**Un deuxième Nain se poste devant moi. Il a l'air décidé à se défendre, j'ai un sourire en coin, ça va être amusant. Il attaque, je pars son coup de poing et lui en met un dans les côtes ce qui le fait se plier en deux. Il se redresse en grognant et me décoche un crochet du gauche en pleine mâchoire.**

**Je dois avouer que je ne l'avais pas vue venir celui-ci. Je me frotte le menton d'un revers de main et lui décoche un direct du gauche ce qui lui éclate la lèvre et lui casse une dent. Il crache la dent et un peu de sang:**

**«-Tout ça pour un garage à queues?!**

**-Connard parle pas de lui comme ça!»**

**Je l'enchaîne de directs, lui éclatant la face. Je me redresse enfin quand il est presque inconscient et repousse les cheveux qui me tombent en pleine figue, y mettant du sang au passage car j'ai la main pleine de sang.**

**Je me tourne vers le dernier, un autre Hobbit et j'éclate de rire quand je vois une tache se former sur son entre-jambe:**

**«-Comme t'es mignon tu te fais dessus. Étrangement tu avais moins peur en frappant un Hobbit sans défense juste parce qu'il a le malheur d'aimer un autre homme!»**

**Je lui assène un coup de poing mémorable si bien qu'il fait un tour sur lui-même avant de s'avachir lamentablement sur le sol. Je les traîne ensuite et forme un tas avec eux. Je les regarde:**

**«-J'espère que vous avez comprit la leçon. Ne vous avisez plus JAMAIS de toucher à Bilbon! Sinon la prochaine fois je serai beaucoup plus méchants! Bande de connards!»**

**Je pars et envoie un message à Bilbon en marchant:**

-Tu me manque, j'ai hâte que les cours se terminent.

_-Patience messire Nain._

-Arrête tu m'excite…

_-:p si tu es sage tu aura le droit quand j'irai mieux._

-Chouette, j'ai hâte ;) à plus tard.

_-A ce soir._

**Je range mon portable et retourne en cours.**

* * *

><p>Je suis en train de zapper sur la télé quand on toque à ma porte. Thorin entre et me tend une boite de chez un pâtissier. Je l'ouvre et y découvre des gâteaux à l'anis. Je souris:<p>

«-Oh merci c'est trop gentil.

-Je me suis rappelé que c'étaient tes préférés. C'est bien normal.

-Alors ta journée?»

Je fronce les sourcils:

«-Tu t'es battu?!

-Euh… non pourquoi?

-Parce que t'as un bleu à la mâchoire et du sang dans les cheveux.

-Bon ok j'avoue je me suis battu, avoue-t-il en soupirant.

-Tu as été retrouvé ceux qui m'ont fait ça et tu les a frappé?

-Ouai, il baisse les yeux comme un gamin prit en faute.

-Tu a gagné?»

Il redresse la tête surpris et sourit en voyant mon air amusé. Il me caresse la joue:

«-Bien sûr, je me devais de sauvegarder ton honneur.

-Tu es mon chevalier en armure mon amour.

-Tu es ma demoiselle en détresse mon chéri.»

Nous éclatons de rire et il m'embrasse. Nous passons le reste de la visite à parler de tout et de rien avant qu'il doive partir. Une fois seul je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, les médecins me l'ont dit cet après-midi, je pourrai sortir demain.


	7. Le retour au lycée

_Bon j'explique plus pour les messages, je crois que vous avez comprit la subtilité de ma mise en page ;)_

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas du tout surpris de voir Thorin débarquer pour ma sortie de l'hôpital. Il m'embrasse tendrement et me prend par la main:<p>

«-Ça va aujourd'hui mon ange?

-Oui très bien, et toi?»

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il a un de ses sourires si magnifiques:

«-Mieux maintenant que tu es sortit.

-Oooooh.»

Je fond littéralement sous une si belle déclaration. Il m'emmène jusqu'à sa voiture:

«-Alors on fait quoi, je te ramène chez tes parents, je t'emmène chez moi, on va au lycée? Ce que tu veux.

-Je m'en fout, comme tu préfère.

-J'ai très envie de te montrer ma chambre, me lance-t-il avec malice.»

Je rougis et on part. On arrive chez lui un peu plus tard. C'est une très belle maison. Il me la fait rapidement visiter et nous atterrissons dans sa chambre. Il m'embrasse et me caresse le dos mais ne va pas plus loin.

Je suis surpris qu'il reste aussi maître de lui-même. Je trouve ça très agréable, du coup je lui rend son baiser en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Nous restons à nous bécoter innocemment un moment. Ensuite nous mangeons un petit quelque chose et nous partons en cours.

Thorin se fout totalement des règles et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je suis ravi de constater que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il m'embête ou qu'il essaye de me déconcentrer. Il suit le cours, participe, prend des notes. Je suis heureux de le voir si studieux.

À la fin du cours nous rangeons nos affaires et sortons. Nous ne faisons pas embêter. Je voix six gars arriver. Ils sont plutôt mal en point, j'en déduis donc que ce sont mes agresseurs. Ils s'approchent de moi la tête baissée:

«-Euh… c'était nous, on s'excuse de t'avoir fait ça. C'était nul et lâche.

-Je vous le fait pas dire bande d'abrutis, disparaissez, je lance en les regardant de haut»

Il partent aussitôt, trop effrayés par le fait que Thorin puisse réitérer ses coups d'hier. Mon Nain chéri me prend par la main et m'embrasse tendrement:

«-Je crois que ces cons ont comprit la leçon.

-Oui, merci de m'avoir défendu comme ça.

-C'est bien normal. Je suis sûr que si il m'arrivait quelque chose tu prendrai ma défense toi aussi.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, même si je suis à peine plus grand qu'une crevette.

-Oh c'est trop mignon, mon chéri est une petite crevette. Je crois que je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant, tu sera ma Crevette, lance-t-il en riant.

-Si tu veux, je réponds en souriant à mon tour.»

Il dépose un baiser sur mon nez en trompette et nous partons pour le cours suivant.

Les cours s'enchaînent tranquillement. Thorin s'assoit à côté de moi à chaque fois, mais chaque fois il travaille et ne s'occupe pas de moi. C'est très bien, je préfère le voir comme ça, ça prouve qu'il veut réllement obtenir son diplôme.

* * *

><p>À la fin de la journée Thorin me regarde:<p>

«-On va chez moi pour le cours ce soir?

-Euh… bah disons que chez moi j'ai tous mes livres et toutes mes habitudes…

-Très bien, pas de problème Crevette.»

Ce surnom me fais sourire. Nous partons donc pour chez moi. Là encore Thorin se montre très studieux et nous révisons pendant un moment. Il me tend un billet mais je lance:

«-Hors de question que tu continue de payer pour les cours!

-Arrête Crevette tu te donne du mal pour que je progresse, s'il te plaît.

-J'ai dit non. Tu va devoir me payer en bisous et en câlins, mais garde ton argent.»

Il sourit et se rapproche de moi:

«-Tu es un homme d'affaire hors pair toi. J'accepte le marché.»

Il se penche au dessus de la table et m'embrasse tendrement.

Nous gagnons rapidement ma chambre et faisons l'amour. Thorin se laisse tomber à côté de moi après un long moment en reprenant son souffle. Je lui caresse le torse du bout des doigts en me blottissant contre lui.

Je soupire d'aise quand il referme ses bras musclés autour de moi.

Nous restons un long moment à nous câliner puis il soupire:

«-Tes parents ne vont pas tarder, je vais devoir partir.

-On s'en fout, j'aimerai bien que tu reste moi. Tu veux pas dormir avec moi ce soir?»

Je rougis moi-même de ma proposition. Ça ne fait pas encore une semaine que nous sommes ensemble et je lui propose de dormir ici. Il me sourit, me caresse la joue et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres:

«-C'est très tentant et très gentil, mais je crois que c'est encore un peu tôt, mais plus tard ce sera avec plaisir Crevette.

-J'adore que tu m'appelle comme ça, dis-je en l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche»

Il me rend mon baiser puis se lève pour se rhabiller. Je glousse:

«-J'adore aussi tes petites fesses et ton énorme...»

Je laisse volontairement ma phrase en suspens. Il se tourne avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres:

«-Il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas aimer que ce soit l'un ou l'autre.

-Prétentieux, je rétorque en tirant la langue.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aime, lance-t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

-Parfaitement.»

Il termine de s'habiller:

«-On se voit demain de toute façon.

-Oui, à demain.»

Je me lève et me pend à son cou pour l'embrasser. Je me rhabille et le raccompagne jusqu'à sa voiture. Nous ne croisons pas mes parents, ils ne devraient pas tarder cependant. Il m'embrasse:

«-Aller, à demain Crevette.

-A demain mon chéri.»

Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois puis il s'en va. Moi je rentre dans la maison et je vais prendre une douche avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Un peu plus tard je reçois un message:

«-Pourquoi tu m'as proposé de rester dormir?

_-Parce que c'est un truc normal qui se fait quand deux personnes ont une relation amoureuse…_

-Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps alors je suis surpris.

_-J'en sais rien, l'impulsion du moment. Et j'étais tellement bien dans tes bras que je n'avais pas envie que tu bouge._

-Et oui, mes bras de quarterback sont irrésistibles ;)

_-Je te trouve très excitant quand tu fais ton narcissique (je rougis actuellement jusqu'à la pointe de mes oreilles d'avoir dit ça)._

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais.

_-T'es un génie *-*_

-Non je suis un crétin amoureux d'une crevette.»

J'éclate de rire devant mon téléphone ce qui me vaut un regard surpris de la part de mes parents. Je les ignore totalement et répond:

_«-Pas un crétin voyons, un idiot._

-Trop aimable 3

_-C'est comme ça que tu m'aime ^^_

-J'avoue. Aller bonne nuit Crevette. On se voit demain.

_-Ouaip._

-Je t'aime.

_-Moi aussi._»

Je fini de manger puis je vais me coucher avec un sourire niais sur la face. Décidément, Thorin est vraiment un garçon différent qui n'a pas peur de qui il est. Ce que j'admire chez mon petit-ami c'est qu'il assume tout ce qu'il fait et qu'il se fout totalement des autres.


	8. Une escarmouche et un cap

Alors, point de vue de Bilbon, **point de vue de Thorin.**

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard alors que nous sortons du lycée main dans la main une bande nous attends à l'extérieur. Ils sont quinze à nous regarder avec hostilité. Nous échangeons un regard surpris avec Thorin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous regarder comme ça eux?! Un d'eux se jette sur moi. J'ai tout juste le temps de l'esquiver en faisant un pas sur le côté.<p>

La bagarre est lancée. Thorin me lance:

«-Défend toi, casse leur la gueule, j'arrive dès que je peux!»

Il envoie alors son poing voler en pleine face d'un des gars. Celui qui a voulu m'attaquer a été surpris que je m'écarte et s'est payé le mur en pleine face. Il est assommé sur le sol. Un autre arrive et me décoche un coup de poing. Je suis un peu sonné mais je lui décoche un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille.

Il se plie en deux et tombe sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Je le pousse avec le pied, le faisant s'allonger au sol et suis attaqué dans le dos par un autre. Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes comme je peux et le pousse le plus loin possible de moi. Je ne sais pas me battre, pourquoi s'en prendre toujours à moi?!

**Je parle à Bilbon et envoie mon poing volé dans la figure du premier qui ose m'affronter. J'en ai alors un qui arrive dans mon dos et me bloque les bras en arrière. Je soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et donne un énorme coup de tête en arrière. Un effroyable bruit de craquement se fait entendre et l'autre me lâche, tenant son nez en miette entre ses mains.**

**Deux autres arrivent et me maintiennent les mains dans le dos. Un autre arrive en face. Je profite qu'ils me maintiennent, je prend une impulsion sur le sol et soulève mes pieds que j'envoie dans le torse de mon assaillant. Ça lui coupe le souffle, il tombe au sol.**

**Dès que mes pieds touchent à nouveau le sol je me met à courir à reculons, faisant reculer mes tortionnaires avec moi. Je les tape contre le mur, les assommant au passage.**

Je voie Thorin se battre et je dois avouer qu'il m'impressionne. Il a une grâce incroyable quand il se bat, on dirait presque qu'il danse, enfin ça semble aussi naturel chez lui que faire des arabesques pour un danseur.

Toutefois je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir la question parce que je reçois un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je fait voler mon poing en avant. Il atterrit dans la mâchoire de l'autre qui se la tient surpris que j'ai répondu. Je profite de sa surprise, d'un balayage du pied je lui fauche les jambes. Il tombe au sol. J'en profite et lui met un autre coup de poing mais plus fort.

Je me relève et m'apprête à faire face à un nouvel attaquant.

**Je vois un gars arriver dans mon dos en courant. J'ai un sourire en coin et je le stoppe net dans sa course en lui donnant un coup de coude dans la face. L'effet est immédiat, il tombe sur le sol. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde debout. Je demanda:**

**«-Ça va de ton côté mon coeur?**

**-J'ai connu m… ieux.»**

**Bilbon a eut un gémissement étouffé, il vient de se recevoir un direct dans l'estomac. Je le vois répliquer par un upercut. Je souris et fout un coup de pied dans la tronche du gars qui a essayé de profiter de ma distraction pour m'attaquer.**

Celui que j'ai poussé au loin tout à l'heure revient à la charge. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais mon pied se retrouve à faire un bisou à sa joue. Il est propulsé au sol à cause de nos deux élans contraires. Il en reste un face à moi et deux face à Thorin. Le mien m'attaque en beuglant. Je l'attrape par le col, l'attire à moi et lui fout un coup de boule. Il tombe au sol en pleurant parce que je lui ai cassé le nez.

**Je souris devant la victoire de Bilbon, je suis impressionné. J'attrape celui à ma gauche par la veste et je l'envoie voler dans le mur ce qui l'assomme. Celui à ma droite me saute dessus. Je le fais passer par-dessus mon épaule, le plaque au sol et lui met un coup de poing ravageur.**

**Je me redresse ensuite vers Bilbon en souriant:**

«-Bravo mon cœur, tu t'es très bien battu. Et t'es à peine amoché, je suis fier de toi.»

Je souris et embrasse Thorin:

«Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait figure toi. Je ne m'étais jamais battu avant. Mais toi, tu es magnifique, même quand tu te bat!

-Merci c'est très gentil.»

Il m'embrasse et nous partons, laissant nos adversaires au sol. Nous allons chez moi.

Nous révisons un peu puis au bout d'un moment je regarde Thorin:

«-J'ai pas trop envie de réviser, et toi?

-Moi non plus.»

Je me lève et vais m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Mon magnifique petit-ami pose ses mains sur ma taille et m'embrasse avec fougue. J'enfonce ma langue dans sa bouche en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux longs.

Thorin me retire mon t-shirt et embrasse mon torse. Je lui retire se chemise et passe mes mains sur le torse musclé. Ça me fait frissonner, comme à chaque fois. Il me mordille la lèvre et me baisse mon pantalon avant de presser mes fesses dans ses larges mains.

Je tend la main et je descend la fermeture de son jean. Je sors son sexe dur et le caresse amoureusement en continuant de l'embrasser.

Thorin abandonne mes fesses d'une de ses mains pour la placer sur ma nuque, approfondissant ainsi notre baiser passionné. Je m'empale bientôt sur lui, nous arrachant à tout les deux un grognement de plaisir.

Je commence alors à onduler des hanches, les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant sans relâche. Je ne me rappel plus la dernière fois que nous avons respirer, mais il semblerait que nous n'en ayons pas besoin.

Nous sommes toujours assit à table mais on s'en fout, on prend notre pied et mes parents ne rentre pas avant trois bonnes heures minimum. Thorin me mordille la pointe de l'oreille:

«-Tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu réfléchis comme ça?

-Ah oui?»

J'accélère le rythme de mon mouvement de hanches, ce qui me fait gémir et grogner Thorin. Je me penche en avant et je l'embrasse dans le cou avant de m'attaquer amoureusement à ses tétons. Il rejette la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je reprend ensuite ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent en accélérant d'avantage l'ondulation de mon bassin. Je constate alors que le soleil se couche dehors, ce qui veut dire que ça fait déjà bien deux heures que nous faisons l'amour.

Thorin resserre son étreinte autour de moi et attaque ma langue avec la sienne. Je sens alors l'immense vague de plaisir déferler en moi et je jouis. Thorin me rejoint dans l'orgasme et je laisse tomber mon front contre son épaule en reprenant mon souffle.

Il me caresse le dos d'une main et les cheveux de l'autre. Nous reprenons lentement notre souffle, il est toujours en moi. Je me retire soudain, nous arrachant à tout les deux un grognement de frustration.

Nous nous rhabillons et je le regarde:

«-Tu reste dormir ce soir?»

Il hésite, j'insiste et je sors une de mes mimiques toutes mignonnes que j'ai en réserve. Il sourit:

«-D'accord, mais tes parents?

-On s'en fout!»

Je le prend par la main et je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Nous nous posons sur le lit et nous câlinons en écoutant de la musique.

Le dîner se passe tranquillement. Finalement mes parents se sont fait à l'idée que j'étais gay, et ils apprécient Thorin. Nous n'avons jamais passés la nuit ensemble. À chaque fois il est partit après le dîner. Je lance au dessert:

«-Ce soir Thorin reste dormir.»

Thorin rougit en baissant les yeux, je prend sa main dans la mienne en souriant. Mon père marmonne dans sa barbe. Ma mère fronce les sourcils d'un air réprobateur:

«-Tu nous annonce ça comme ça? Tu ne pense pas que c'était plus correct de nous demander avant?

-Non parce qu'à chaque fois que je vous demande vous refusez. Ça fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, je crois qu'on peut passer la nuit ensemble pour une fois non?!»

Mon père marmonne encore plus et ma mère soupire:

«-De toute façon il semblerait que tu ai déjà tout organisé sans nous demander notre avis alors pourquoi nous en parler?

-Pour que vous soyez au courant. Mais tu as raison, je l'ai fait sans vous demander votre avis parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Bonne nuit.»

Je me lève en tirant Thorin par la main. Il souhaite poliment une bonne nuit à mes parents et me suit. Nous entrons dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte à clé et l'embrasse:

«-Tu vois ce n'était pas plus compliqué!

-Oui, mais c'est vrai que tu les a mit devant le fait accompli.»

Je lui sourit en haussant les épaules:

«-On s'en fout, l'important c'est que pour la première fois en trois mois on va dormir ensemble.»

Il sourit, me prend par la taille et m'embrasse tendrement:

«-Oui, c'est super.»

Nous nous mettons en pyjamas, c'est à dire boxer pour lui, boxer et t-shirt pour moi et nous couchons. Thorin me serre dans ses bras musclés et dépose un baiser sur mes boucles blondes:

«-Je trouve ça cool de m'endormir en te serrant dans mes bras.

-C'est tout aussi agréable d'avoir des bras protecteurs autour de soit pour dormir.»

Nous échangeons pas mal de baisers tendres et amoureux avant de nous endormir enfin, heureux de partager le même lit pour autre chose que juste faire l'amour, même si à chaque fois c'est un feu d'artifice.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin je me réveille en sentant un bisou sur le bout de mon nez en trompette. Je souris en gardant les yeux fermés:<p>

«-Bonjour beau gosse.

-Bonjour ma Belle au bois dormant.»

Sa voix grave me fait frissonner. Sa voix m'a toujours rendu dingue.

Nous restons un moment à nous câliner sous les couvertures, nous réveillant doucement. Ensuite nous nous habillons et nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner. Mes parents sont déjà partit au travail. Nous sommes donc tranquilles et nous faisons des papouilles tout en mangeant.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé nous partons pour le lycée main dans la main. Nous avons tout les deux cet air heureux et idiot, comme tous les gars amoureux. Nous échangeons un sourire et nous embrassons. Nous savons aussi bien lui que moi que cette relation va durer. Nous en sommes convaincus, c'est tellement évident. Nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer et être ensembles.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. J'espère que ma fic vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. Je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. Biz.<em>


End file.
